In the prior art devices are known which are frequently called post processing devices and which are constructed to receive printed sheets from a printer or copier, assemble the sheets into a set, finish or staple the sets, and then discharge the sets from the finishing station to a stacker which automatically stacks the finished sets.
Such devices typically involve a fairly large footprint to accommodate the floor space occupied by the apparatus for receiving the sheets from the sheet producing machine as well as the stacking apparatus.
Examples of such prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,157 dated Sep. 12, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,079 dated Jun. 17, 1997.
Also, it is known in the prior art to apply various kinds of binding strips or adhesive material to the edge of assembled sets of sheets during the printing processes, wherein sets of sheets are collected, thermally bound and then ejected from the binding station to a suitable receiver.
An example of the prior art related to such binding apparatus is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,358 dated Sep. 29, 1970.
Desktop thermal binding devices are also extant, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,143 dated Jun. 30, 1970 in which a set of sheets can be manually assembled and placed into an apparatus for edge binding with a thermo-plastic foil applied to the set of sheets with the application of manually operated pressure applying means.
Also, there is extant, a desktop or manually operated thermal binder which has a heater assembly into which an L shaped adhesive binding strip may be manually inserted, a set of sheets manually placed into the corner of the L shaped binding strip and the long side of the L shaped strip, then folded against the off side of the set during the application of heat and manually operated pressure application.
An example of a disclosure of a kind of shutter mechanism in which a pair of horizontally opposed support plates are moved laterally to allow a set of sheets supported thereon to drop downwardly is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,050 dated Nov. 28, 1995.
Numerous examples of apparatus for receiving sets of sheets, jogging the sheets into a neat stack and moving the stack into a stapler can be found, including, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,566 dated Feb. 3, 1998, co-owned herewith.